


Fleeting Beauty

by YXxXxXY



Series: Fleeting Beauty [2]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: TW: angst, character death, panic attacks
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader, female reader - Relationship
Series: Fleeting Beauty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797370
Kudos: 7





	1. Fleeting Beauty End 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: angst, character death, panic attacks

Waiting for the sun to rise the next morning was utter torture for the blond. He couldn’t help but beat himself up over the fact that one of his _best friends_ had disappeared without him noticing.

_Maybe if I hadn’t been so busy trying to impress Cindy, then–_

Prompto’s thoughts were cut short when he was blinded by the sun creeping over the horizon. He hadn’t slept at all that night, his mind not once shutting off. It was like it was trying to make the blond marksman feel guilty about the past few weeks. After all, he had been the one to beg with Noctis and the king to let (Y/n) join them on their journey.

As soon as the sun hit his eyes, Prompto was jumping to his feet, going to wake the others.

“Iggy, come on! Wake up!” he ordered, shaking the tactician by the shoulders. It didn’t take too much to wake him – he was a light sleeper – but it still felt too slow to Prompto. He wanted – no, _needed_ – to find (Y/n), and the quicker the better.

Ignis said nothing as he rose, then promptly went to wake Noctis while Prompto woke Gladio. After what felt like hours – Ignis insisted that they all eat something before they leave on their search – the group of four trekked across the deserts of Leide. Their first stop – the Bandersnatch behind Hammerhead.

***

Prompto was moving with a speed the others had never seen before, not even in training. It was heartbreaking, really: the blond had been so preoccupied with his own interests that he hadn’t realized just how much (Y/n) meant to him until it was possibly too late. All of the boys had seen the way she looked at him, except for him. And their hearts felt for the young woman.

Noctis, while also being in love with someone, didn’t have to worry about said person not feeling the same way. He and Luna had held feelings for one another way before this arranged marriage.

Gladio, well… He would recognize the look in (Y/n)’s eyes even if he was blind: it wasn’t one of familial love, like what he shared with Iris, and the love the small girl held for Prompto went far beyond that of a caring friend. Fuck, Gladio had felt that same kind of love a few times before, back when he was a teenager.

And Ignis? He made it a point to keep an eye on all of his comrades, so it was rare that anything slipped past him. He had been the first to notice the longing in (Y/n)’s gaze when she would watch her best friend, and his suspicions had only been confirmed when she had put herself between Prompto and an MT instead of going to protect Noctis, who had been indisposed. But he could never hold it against her; she was Prompto’s childhood friend, after all, and she hadn’t made an oath to protect the prince with her life like the others had. And besides, he and Gladio had gone to protect Noctis in her stead.

And now, as they followed after Prompto, just barely keeping up with him in his frenzied state, all they felt was a sense of dread. As they crested the ridge, their eyes were met with a horrific scene.

The bandersnatch lay in the small water source in the crater, the water turned red with blood. It was unsure whether it was the creatures or (Y/n)’s, and that sent Prompto into a panic once more. The blond jumped into the crater, his legs carrying him across the desolate earth until he came to a stop at the monster’s body. Eyes wide, he whipped his head around, searching for any sign of the girl. When he saw nothing, his mind went into overdrive.

Prompto’s surroundings became brighter and it became harder to stand on his own. His limbs tingled with a feeling he hadn’t felt in years – and he hated it. He sank to the hard-packed ground, fingers curling inward unconsciously as the numb feeling spread throughout his body. His limbs felt like lead, and he wouldn’t have been able to move if he tried. He tried to speak, but found that – like with his limbs – the muscle had turned to lead. Fuck, he couldn’t even feel it against the inside of his cheek anymore. Unknown to him, his teeth had started to work on his cheek, and he only realized it when the coppery taste of blood landed on his numb tongue.

Prompto sat frozen as he gradually lost control over his body, and he couldn’t help but think:

_Is this what it’s like to die? Being unable to move even a single finger? Being unable to speak even a single word?_

“Prompto,” Noct’s voice pulled the blond from his musings, and he found that he could now move just a bit. Turning his head towards the prince, the blond couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips.

“She- she’s not–” His voice crackled and his tongue felt heavy once again. Noctis could only watch on helplessly as his first friend broke down in front of him. Prompto had always been so vibrant, so happy when they were in high school, so seeing him this disheartened was a new feeling for the prince – and he didn’t like it.

“I know, Prompto,” Noct whispered, a hand coming to clasp his friend’s shoulder. His fingers dug into the material of the blond’s vest as a pained expression flitted across his face. _What am I supposed to–_

“Prompto, if she is not here, then that doesn’t mean she isn’t alive,” Ignis interrupted, and the blond’s head whipped up and blue eyes met green. “We must continue on with the search. She might need our help.”

Unable to speak, Prompto only nodded, and Gladio helped him stand, pulling him up by the arm.

“You good, kid?” the shield inquired, his hand not once leaving the marksman’s upper arm. Gladio would never admit it to the others, but he was afraid that the blond would fall again if he were to let go. Again, Prompto nodded. For a few seconds, his eyes were trained on the ground as his teeth pulled at his bottom lip.

“Alright, let’s go.”

***

If they had thought the Bandersnatch had been mutilated beyond recognition, then the behemoth was no more than shredded paper once (Y/n) had finished it off. Ribbons of flesh were strewn around the area and dangled from the building’s ruins like streamers at a party. Blood splattered the walls and ground surrounding the dead beast, and the first thing Prompto was able to focus on was (Y/n)’s dagger sticking out of the behemoth’s left eye. Unlike he and the others, she wasn’t able to summon her weapons from the Armiger, so she always had various projectiles on her – like that dagger.

Prompto stood in front of the beast’s head before he even realized he had moved, a gloved hand coming to caress the intricate dagger. Even now, encased to the hilt in an eye, it gleamed in the early morning sun. It was as if it were mocking him, punishing him for taking his eyes off of her. Fingers touched the cool metal, and when Prompto drew his hand back, they were stained red.

Panic set in shortly after, to the point where he almost had another panic attack. It was only due to the efforts of Ignis and Gladio that he didn’t collapse for a second time that morning, and instead he chose to survey the area.

“She-she’s gotta be here!” he ground out, eyes wide and hands shaking. Blue orbs scanned the battlefield until they landed on a small path of red leading away from the behemoth. Without a second’s hesitation, Prompto kicked off the ground, following after the trail until he came to a hidden corner of a destroyed building. Straining, his eyes barely picked up on the small body nestled snugly against the wall. He approached the prone figure, but as he drew closer he felt his heart leap into his throat.

“(Y/n)!”

(Y/n) sat huddled against the wall, the hand pressed to her right side stained red with blood. A pained smile was etched onto her face. He crouched next to the girl, his hand coming in contact with her cheek. He hissed and recoiled; her skin was ice cold. _Just how long has she been out here?!_ Shaking his head, Prompto pulled (Y/n) into his lap, hands rubbing up and down her arms in a feeble attempt to warm her up.

His cry had drawn in the other three, and their breaths collectively stopped at the sight that met their eyes. (Y/n) was situated in Prompto’s lap, the blond trying desperately to keep her alive, a look of pure pain decorating his face.

“Come on, come on, come on,” he chanted, hands gripping her forearms when she didn’t respond. The longer she was silent, the more Prompto’s heart broke until finally it was completely shattered. His upper body came to wrap protectively around hers, breath hitching when he didn’t feel hers on his cheek. The tears that had threatened to spill since last night finally fell, landing on her pale cheeks.

“I’m sorry, (Y/n). I’m so, so sorry…

“I love you, chickadee. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you…”


	2. Fleeting Beauty End 2

Waiting for the sun to rise the next morning was utter torture for the blond. He couldn’t help but beat himself up over the fact that one of his best friends had disappeared without him noticing.

_Maybe if I hadn’t been so busy trying to impress Cindy, then–_

Prompto’s thoughts were cut short when he was blinded by the sun creeping over the horizon. He hadn’t slept at all that night, his mind not once shutting off. It was like it was trying to make the blond marksman feel guilty about the past few weeks. After all, he had been the one to beg with Noctis and the king to let (Y/n) join them on their journey.

As soon as the sun hit his eyes, Prompto was jumping to his feet, going to wake the others.

“Iggy, come on! Wake up!” he ordered, shaking the tactician by the shoulders. It didn’t take too much to wake him – he was a light sleeper – but it still felt too slow to Prompto. He wanted – no, _needed_ – to find (Y/n), and the quicker the better.

Ignis said nothing as he rose, then promptly went to wake Noctis while Prompto woke Gladio. After what felt like hours – Ignis insisted that they all eat something before they leave on their search – the group of four trekked across the deserts of Leide. Their first stop – the Bandersnatch behind Hammerhead.

***

Prompto was moving with a speed the others had never seen before, not even in training. It was heartbreaking, really: the blond had been so preoccupied with his own interests that he hadn’t realized just how much (Y/n) meant to him until it was possibly too late. All of the boys had seen the way she looked at him, except for him. And their hearts felt for the young woman in love.

Noctis, while also being in love with someone, didn’t have to worry about said person not feeling the same way. He and Luna had held feelings for one another way before this arranged marriage.

Gladio, well… He would recognize the look in (Y/n)’s eyes even if he was blind: it wasn’t one of familial love, like what he shared with Iris, and the love the small girl held for Prompto went far beyond that of a caring friend. Fuck, Gladio had felt that same kind of love a few times before, back when he was a teenager.

And Ignis? He made it a point to keep an eye on all of his comrades, so it was rare that anything slipped past him. He had been the first to notice the longing in (Y/n)’s gaze when she would watch her best friend, and his suspicions had only been confirmed when she had put herself between Prompto and an MT instead of going to protect Noctis, who had been indisposed. But he could never hold it against her; she was Prompto’s childhood friend, after all, and she hadn’t made an oath to protect the prince with her life like the others had. And besides, he and Gladio had gone to protect Noctis in her stead.

And now, as they followed after Prompto, just barely keeping up with him in his frenzied state, all they felt was a sense of dread. As they crested the ridge, their eyes were met with a horrific scene.

The bandersnatch lay in the small water source in the crater, the water turned red with blood. It was unsure whether it was the creatures or (Y/n)’s, and that sent Prompto into a panic once more. The blond jumped into the crater, his legs carrying him across the desolate earth until he came to a stop at the monster’s body. Eyes wide, he whipped his head around, searching for any sign of the girl. When he saw nothing, his mind went into overdrive.

Prompto’s surroundings became brighter and it became harder to stand on his own. His limbs tingled with a feeling he hadn’t felt in years – and he _hated_ it. He sank to the hard-packed ground, fingers curling inward unconsciously as the numb feeling spread throughout his body. His limbs felt like lead, and he wouldn’t have been able to move if he tried. He tried to speak, but found that – like with his limbs – the muscle had turned to lead. Fuck, he couldn’t even feel it against the inside of his cheek anymore. Unknown to him, his teeth had started to work on his cheek, and he only realized it when the coppery taste of blood landed on his numb tongue.

Prompto sat frozen as he gradually lost control over his body, and he couldn’t help but think:

_Is this what it’s like to die? Being unable to move even a single finger? Being unable to speak even a single word?_

“Prompto,” Noct’s voice pulled the blond from his musings, and he found that he could now move just a bit. Turning his head towards the prince, the blond couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips.

“She- she’s not–” His voice crackled and his tongue felt heavy once again. Noctis could only watch on helplessly as his first friend broke down in front of him. Prompto had always been so vibrant, so happy when they were in high school, so seeing him this disheartened was a new feeling for the prince – and he didn’t like it.

“Are you sure she isn’t here?” Gladio’s brows furrowed as his amber eyes landed on a red trail not far from the downed creature. Prompto looked as well, and he was the first to notice the body leaning against the far wall of the crater. He jumped to his feet, regardless of the heaviness he felt in his limbs, and raced across the crater, skidding to a halt beside the girl.

“(Y/n)!”

(Y/n) sat huddled against the wall, the hand pressed to her right side stained red with blood. A pained smile was etched onto her face. Meanwhile her other hand clutched desperately to her dagger, giving the blond hope that she wasn’t yet too far gone to save. He crouched next to the girl, his hand coming in contact with her cheek. He hissed and recoiled; her skin was ice cold. Just how long has she been out here?! Shaking his head, Prompto pulled (Y/n) into his lap, hands rubbing up and down her arms in a feeble attempt to warm her up.

His cry had drawn in the other three, and their breaths collectively stopped at the sight that met their eyes. (Y/n) was situated in Prompto’s lap, the blond trying desperately to keep her alive, a look of pure pain decorating his face.

“Come on, come on, come on,” he chanted, hands gripping her forearms when she didn’t respond. The longer she was silent, the more Prompto’s heart broke until finally it was completely shattered. His upper body came to wrap protectively around hers, breath hitching when he didn’t feel hers on his cheek. The tears that had threatened to spill since last night finally fell, landing on her pale cheeks.

“I’m sorry, (Y/n). I’m so, so sorry…

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you…”

A groan made its way to the blond’s ears, and his eyes shot open as the girl in his arms began to move. He heard her gasping for breath, and in an instant he had retrieved a hi-potion to heal her.

Seconds ticked by, each one feeling like a stone being piled atop Prompto’s shoulders until he would be crushed beneath them.

“Chickadee?” his voice was soft, as were the fingers caressing her cheek. Slowly, her eyes opened, revealing (e/c) that were clouded over with exhaustion.

“Prom? What are you doing here?” whereas his voice had been smooth, hers was raspy, as if she had been coughing for quite some time before he had found her. A sad smile came to the blond’s face.

“Hey there, chickadee,” he answered. Helping her sit up, he couldn’t help but notice the expression on her face. “What’s wrong, (Y/n)?”

“Why are you here, Prompto?” she whispered. Tucking her knees to her chest, she refused to look him in the eyes.

“I came to save my best friend, duh!”

The small flinch went unnoticed by the blond, but not by his companions. (Y/n) curled in on herself even more, resting her forehead against her knees.

“Of course… why else would you come find me?”

_I guess I’ll only ever be a ‘friend’ to you, huh? I knew this, but … fuck, it still hurts. Why does it still hurt so bad? I knew that you’d never see me as more than a friend, but I still hoped… well, until now, I guess._

As Prompto went to sit in a more comfortable position next to the girl, she couldn’t help but mutter, “Thanks for your answer, Prom.”

“Hmm? Did ya say something, chickadee?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

_At least… now I know…_

“Well, either way, I’m just glad you’re safe,” he hummed, giving the girl a dazzling smile she couldn’t help but return.

“Yeah,” her voice small, she replied. “Me, too.”


	3. Fleeting Beauty End 3

Prompto couldn’t fall asleep that night, the feeling of immense guilt eating at his heart.

_I should’ve kept my eyes on her._

_Maybe I would’ve noticed the signs earlier if I had._

“Fuck,” Prompto groaned, rolling over to lay on his stomach. Curling in on himself, a whimper fell from his lips and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He hated feeling this way — he hated feeling hopeless, feeling useless — especially when someone he cared about was in danger.

As the sun rose over the horizon and rays of light caught on blond hair, a groan tore through the atmosphere of the caravan, waking the royal advisor from his slumber. Ignis stood from where he lay, his emerald green eyes landing on the gunman.

“Did you get any sleep at all, Prompto?” the tactician voiced, a frown settling on his features. In all the time he had known the twenty-year-old, Ignis had never seen him this distraught over something. Needless to say, it worried him greatly.

Prompto released yet another groan in response to Ignis’s question, which only caused the man’s frown to deepen. Taking quick strides, Ignis stood next to where the blond had propped himself up, more than willing to knock some sense into the man — which was usually Gladio’s job. In fact, he was about to do just that when a commotion outside drew their attention away from one another.

Prompto was the first to jump out of the caravan, his paranoia already kicking in. All he could think about was worse case scenarios — all of which involved (Y/n) being dead or severely wounded. However, what truly met his eyes was sobering, to say the least.

(Y/n) walked into the outpost, a hand running through her hair. She groaned at the feel of the dried blood coating her fingers and most of her hair. If there was one thing she hated, it was being a mess. Nevertheless, the girl continued on towards Takka’s, eager to be able to take a shower afterwards.

“Yo, Takka!” At the sound of her voice, the man behind the counter looked at her with a mix of relief and anger. She approached him, each step bringing her closer to a slightly perturbed man.

“Where have you been, kid?! I thought you were going on those hunts with the others, so why did you –”

“Relax, Takka,” (Y/n) was quick to interrupt him, hoping she’d be able to talk her way out of this mess. She knew that those hunts were dangerous, and to have done them alone like she had was basically suicide. Yet here she was, standing and alive. “Why should it matter if I lied or told the truth, anyway? I mean, I took care of the problems, didn’t I?”

That caused him to pause, lips pressed together as her words sunk in. He was seconds away from asking her once more when two bodies burst through the door.

“(N/n)?!” Prompto’s voice caused her to turn around, and she barely had the chance to see the fear on his face before she was being pulled against his chest in a bone-crushing embrace. His forehead rested against her shoulder, and she felt his tears as they stained her shirt.

But, despite this being most everything she had been waiting for from the blond, she couldn’t find it in herself to wrap her arms around the man in return. So she stood there, arms hanging limply at her sides. Prompto picked up on her hesitation — hesitation that was unusual coming from her — and pulled away.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” his voice took on a hard edge as he spoke, hands gripping her shoulders harshly, and his eyes turned cold, just for a split second. But it was enough time for (Y/n) to see it and to react to it; her eyes went wide and her breath hitched as she tried to get away from the blond. But he held steadfast, his fingers digging into her skin and his lips screwed together. His eyes softened the second she tried to get away, and his expression reminded her of a kicked puppy. “Why did you do that, (N/n)? Why’d you go off on your own? You know you could’ve come to any one of us and we’d have helped you, right?”

She couldn’t reply; the lump in her throat prevented any words from spilling from her lips. Prompto must have picked up on her inability to speak as he sighed.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come back, chickadee,” he muttered, pulling the girl back into his arms. He brought his chin to rest on her shoulder, his mouth situated next to her ear. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re here. You’re safe…”

“Pro-Prom?” (Y/n) spoke as soon as her voice resurfaced, her tears already falling.

“Just, please — don’t ever do that to me again, alright?” His hot breath fanned over her ear and her breath hitched. A strangled cry fell from her lips as his next words reached her.

“I love you, chickadee.”


End file.
